Rain
Rain es un personaje que fue introducido como una distracción por Ed Boon en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, siendo una forma de extender el interés de los jugadores por el título. Básicamente, él es un personaje derivado de un palette swap de un personaje tipo ninja, esta vez de color morado, debido a las bromas de Boon sobre cuál color de ninja no se había utilizado aún. La inspiración para crear a Rain provino de la canción "Purple Rain" de Prince, de quien Boon es fanático. Cuando Ed Boon decidió incluirlo como personaje seleccionable, la versión de arcade de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ya estaba lista y por cuestiones de tiempo tuvo que intervenir el attract mode para agregar fragmentos breves del personaje. En uno de estos fragmentos, Rain aparece corriendo hacia Shao Kahn para atacarlo con un combo en secuencia en Portal Stage; en otro fragmento menos frecuente que el anterior y en las mismas cirscuntancias, Rain simplemente cae hacia atrás. Ambas oportunidades muestran el nombre de Rain sin litografía cursiva en la barra de energía, a diferencia del resto de los personajes. Así como pasó con Ermac en Mortal Kombat, los jugadores intentaron encontrar a Rain sin resultado, y las especulaciones sobre su existencia fueron aumentadas por un mensaje activado mediante kombat kode (717-313) que decía "''Rain can be found in the Graveyard" ("Rain puede ser encontrado en el Cementerio"). '''Rain' fue incluido como personaje seleccionable en los ports caseros de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y posteriormente en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. En este último título se tuvo previsto la inclusión de un personaje llamado Tremor, quien fue descartado en la versión final. No obstante, la biografía no canónica de Tremor aparece publicada en el manual del port de Mortal Kombat Trilogy para Nintendo 64, reemplazando a la biografía de RainMortal Kombat Trilogy; port para Nintendo 64, manual de usuario, [http://es.inmortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Biografia_erronea_de_rain.png biografía de Rain]: "''Rain es un asesino a sueldo. Alguna vez fue miembro del Lin Kuei junto a Sub-Zero, pero abandonó el clan bajo misteriosas circunstancias. Años después, Rain es encontrado trabajando para Shao Kahn como un asesino en Outworld. Nacido humano, se cuestionó su lealtad a Kahn después de observar la invasión a La Tierra".. Aún cuando no es un personaje de amplio trasfondo, ha conseguido aparecer en Mortal Kombat Annihilation, Mortal Kombat Conquest y Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm. En las primeras imágenes de Mortal Kombat (2011), '''Rain' aparecía haciendo un cameo en el escenario Cathedral, pero finalmente fue removido hasta que un fue un personaje descargable disponible desde Julio 19 de 2011. Rain hace aparición durante el modo Historia de Mortal Kombat X como personaje no jugador, aunque se puede disponer de él interviniendo la versión para PC del título. Historia Originario de Edenia, Rain es el hijo no reconocido de Argus quien pasó a formar parte del ejército de Shao Kahn luego de la caída del reino derrotado por Outworld. Sirvió por mucho tiempo al Emperador hasta que durante la invasión en Earthrealm supo de Kitana sobre la muerte de su padre adoptivo, un General edeniano asesinado por Shao Kahn. Entonces se volvió contra Kahn en una misión suicida y desde entonces su destino fue incierto. No obstante, Rain reaparece y Quan Chi le habla sobre su verdadero padre, Argus, quien ocultó su existencia para no complicar sus planes de sucesión. También le habla sobre una competencia entre los hijos reconocidos, Taven y Daegon, por conseguir el premio del poder divino. Rain se enfrenta en Articka contra uno de los hermanos, Taven, quien lo derrotó obligándolo a huir en un portal de agua. Reescribiendo la historia En Mortal Kombat (2011) su historia solo tiene unas pocas modificaciones. Huérfano tras la conquista de Edenia, Rain creció bajo la protección de la resistencia edeniana. Pronto su reputación creció entre sus pares, y también lo hizo su arrogancia. Cuando Rain demandó el mando de la resistencia fue rechazado y, enfurecido, se volvió en contra de ellos y los traicionó uniéndose a su más grande enemigo, Shao Kahn, quien le prometió liderar un ejército si conseguía derrotar a la resistencia. Durante la Guerra Civil del Outworld, Rain junto con Tanya liberan a Mileena cuando Kotal Kahn la destrona como emperatriz poniéndose el al mando. Tanto Rain como Tanya buscan la liberación de Edenia, algo que les fue negado por el nuevo Emperador y que la rebelde Mileena les prometió que cumplirá si recupera el trono. Una de las tantas intenciones del edeniano también es hacerse con el trono del Outworld, para eso debe promover la Guerra equilibrando ambos bandos y esperando que se destruyan entre sí y entonces el podría tomar el poder. Por esto Rain es una parte importante en el desarrollo de la Guerra como uno de los generales más importantes de Mileena. En la misma, el grupo rebelde va perdiendo poder hasta que el edeniano le sugiere que ella podría obtener para sí misma el Amuleto de Shinnok que estaba siendo custodiado en Earthrealm argumentando que esta poderosa arma podría inclinar la balanza a su favor. Cuando finalmente los rebeldes obtienen el Amuleto, Mileena lanza un ataque hacia Kotal Kahn en Sun Do. Rain junto con ella dirige el ataque desde lo alto de un edificio. El Emperador logra llegar hasta ellos y lanza a Mileena desde allí para luego luchar contra Rain. Aquí es cuando se revela que en esta nueva línea del tiempo la ascendencia de Rain, hijo del difunto Dios Protector de Edenia Argus, no es un secreto sino que es de conocimiento público. Si bien durante la lucha Rain tira desde el edificio a Kotal Kahn, termina siendo derrotado y a punto de ser ejecutado por Erron Black, lo que una oportuna intervención de Mileena le salva y le permite huir. Varios minutos más tarde, luego de que la líder rebelde caiga desmayada luego de usar el Amuleto contra el Emperador y su ejército sin mayor éxito, el se hace presente para llevársela de allí mediante teleportación. Poco más tarde, Rain y Tanya tratan de impedir el avance de Cassie Cage y D'Vorah en el campamento rebelde, pero ambos caen derrotados ante esta última quien les deja vivir por la intervención de Cassie Cage. Esta es la última aparición de ambos. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Conquest *''[[Mortal Kombat Conquest|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Conquest]]. Shao Kahn envía a '''Rain' para asesinar a Kung Lao, objetivo que casi consigue a pesar de que el monje le disloca la pierna. En el último momento, el ninja intenta rematarlo con un relámpago caído de arribaReferencia a uno de sus movimientos especiales en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3., ataque que es evadido en el último momento por Kung Lao. Más adelante, en el mismo episodio, se enfrenta contra Siro a quien estuvo a punto de derrotar de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Kitana, que le clava uno de sus abanicos. Luego de retirárselo, Rain es reconocido inmediatamente por la Princesa de Edenia y abandona el lugar. Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. '''Rain' aparece brevemente al inicio como guerrero al servicio de Shao Kahn. En una escena posterior reporta al Emperador de sus acciones argumentando la captura de dos guerreros del Reino de La Tierra, Kabal y Stryker. Al no acabar con ellos, el Emperador lo golpea con su martillo arrojándolo en un pozo de fuego. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *''[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. Cuando Liu Kang se aproxima a revisar un portal, de improviso aparece '''Rain' sin máscara'Rain' también aparece sin máscara en su video biográfico para Mortal Kombat (2011). para atacarlo. Kitana detiene la pelea y no tarda en percatarse de quién es el atacante, a quien reconoce como un viejo amigo e, incluso, más que un amigo. Rain relata que su muerte fue aparente mientra se ocultaba con un grupo de rebeldes, mientras advierte que en el reino de Xaa existe un arma tan poderosa que puede derribar al mejor de los guerreros. Aún ante la desconfianza de Liu Kang, los kombatientes deciden viajar a Xaa en busca del arma. Cuando estuvieron en Xaa son sorprendidos por el ataque de violentas criaturas a quienes logran derrotar, pero eso no evita que Rain secuestre a Kitana. Más adelante, Liu Kang logra rescatar a Kitana, pero en la huida son interceptados por Rain, y ella insiste en enfrentarlo sola hasta que consigue la victoria. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. En la serie Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties, '''Rain' participa de la emboscada de Kotal K'etz en Golden Desert. Sabiendo que los osh-tekk son débiles por la ausencia de la luz solar, Goro le ordena modificar el clima para ocultar el sol y así debilitarlo. Cuando Kotal K'etz fue eliminado, Goro repitió la estrategia para acabar con el hijo de Kotal K'etz, Kotal Kahn, de acuerdo a lo planificado por Reiko. Sin embargo, Kotal Kahn se adelantó al ataque y provoca una descarga solar que incinera a Rain en el momento. Luego su cuerpo calcinado fue recuperado por integrantes del Dragón Rojo y posteriormente llevado a Setian Valley ante Mileena, quien se hizo cargo de sus cuidados. Durante su traslado Rain logra escuchar sobre la eventual traición de Reiko, y cuando logró recuperarse le advirtió de ésto a Mileena. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance